Who are you?
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Inuyasha is attacked on one of his human nights and a young miko just happens to find him.


He was sitting in a tree minding his own business when something or someone had attacked him. He lay there unable to move or call for help. He gazed at the moonless sky and closed his eyes. So this is how it was all going to end? Him dyeing here. No family or friends to ever find him. A small gasp broke his thoughts.

"Oh my god are you ok?"a young female voice was just above him. He groaned unable to do much else. Suddenly there was a hot flash on his shoulder then side then abs. She was healing him. Was she a demon of some sort?

"Come on Mr. work with me! I wont let you die here!"she slowly gently picked him up and took him to a small hut. Thats where he passed out coming to every so often. When he woke for the frist time and stayed up he realsied he was in someones hut. When the sun rose he would be found out and killed. He felt fear awaiting his fait.

SUddenly a raven haired young woman came in. She had milk chocolate-brown eyes and a young face. She looked about 17 or 18. She looked down at him and gasped. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain but a gentle hand brushed his hair away instead.

"Are you ok now?"he looked at her. Concern and worry was on her face. She smelled of healing herbs and honeysuckles.

"I-Im fine,"she smiled.

"You gave me quit a scare. But Id expect no less from a demon. Are you ok? Must have been a powerful demon to attack you,"he looked at her confused. Didnt she know he was a half a demon? He looked to the side realising he had already turned back.

"Yeah he caught me off guard. Thank you for helping me but I really must go,"he tried to stand only to be gently pushed back.

"No you need your rest. As a priestess I will not allow you to get up,"his head snapped over to her.

"You're a priestess?"

"Yes."

"Arent you going to kill me?"

"What? No! I'm not like most priestesses. I help human demon and hanyou. Your just another person in need of help. And that's all I can do for you. Ya know,"she changed the topic,"Your really cute."

He blushed turning away."No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I really like you ears. May I?"she asked. He hesitated and nodded. She gently reached up and stroked his ears. She loved them! They were so fluffy and soft. After a moment she stopped and made some more medican.

"So whats your name?"she asked undoing his shirt to apply the herbs.

"Inuyasha, you?"

"Kagome, may I ask what you were doing in the middle of the night?"he frowned."You don't have to tell me if you dont want to."

"I was waiting,"he admitted.

"Girlfriend? Mate?"

"No I don't have any of those yet. But my family's probably concerned. I've never gone out on a night like that before. My family's very protective,"Kagome looked down.

"Must be nice having a family. Both my parents were killed so I have my little brother Souta. He's the only thing I have. Now if you want I can tell your family that you ok and they can come pick you up,"she offered.

"No no I can get their attention,"he whistle really loud.

"Cat or dog?"

"Huh?"

"Demon, cat or dog?"

"Dog."

"I like you Inuyasha. Your calm and nice. I hope you can visit me some time,"a young boy suddenly ran in.

"Kagome! Kagome! Look what I found!"he held up a little frog.

"Thats very nice Souta,"he turned to Inuyasha.

"Whos he sis?"

"A friend. He's hurt so don't bother him to much,"he smiled.

"Ok bye sis,"he turned to Inuyasha."Bye big brother!"he ran out leaving a shocked Inuyasha behind.

"He called me big brother,"he mumbled.

"When do you think your family will be here? Not that I'm complaining, mind you, just wondering,"she stood dusting off her clothes.

"Tomorrow, probably. My moms way over protective and my dad is super paranoid,"he sighed. It felt odd but he didn't want to leave this place. Leave her. His demon called out to her miko but she didn't seemed fazed.

"Do you have a mate?"he asked though dreading the answer.

"No and I don't think I ever will. I'm not as pretty as the other girls I'm just me,"Kagome blushed not believing this conversation was going on.

"Oh, so what are you doing?"she smiled.

"I'm making ramen. My grandmother tought me how before she too died,"Kagome smiled sadly.

They didn't speak for some time after that. They just stayed in silence basking in each others preasants. Inuyasha watched a she cut the herbs cooked the noodles combined them both and let them cool. Once that was done she went to the door calling her brother.

"How long is brother going to be with us Gome?"he asked.

"Only until tomorrow. Then he has to go home to his family. His parents miss him too,"Kagome explained.

"Cant we be big brothers family?"he asked.

"No Souta, he has his own family, but don't worry well always remember him. Right?"he smiled.

"Right!"Inuyasha was out of his mind. These people were just too much. The cared for him accepted him and made him somewhat like family! In a day nonetheless! What was wrong with these people?!

"Can you sit up on your own or are you good?"Kagome watched his red form try to sit up but fail. She grabbed him arm and helped him up so he could eat. Then she made the bowls. Inuyasha first then Souta and last her. They ate in silence till Souta yawned.

"Looks like its time for bed,"she tucked him in his bed.

"But Kagome if I goto sleep Inuyasha will leave and I wont get to say good-bye,"he whined.

"He's not leaving till tomorrow so don't worry. I promise if he has to go sooner I'll wake you ok?"she copromised.

"Ok,"he drifted off.

Kagome was the next to go. Falling asleep in-between them. Inuyasha watched them. Why did his instincts say to protect her? Be there with her? Keep her safe? Make her his? Why? He would ask his father. He probably knew the answer. He was a geezer over 200,000.

By morning Inuyasha felt much better and relaxed then he had in years. Everyone was awake and had just eaten breakfast when a mysterious man came in. He had long silver hair and baggy white clothes. On his fore head stood a magenta crescant moon.

"Your late,"Inuyasha complained.

"You should have never left!"he countered.

"Hello are you here for Inuyasha?"Kagome asked. The man turned to her.

"Yes I'm here for him. Who helped him with his wounds?"he qusetioned seeing the bandages.

"I did. Who are you?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru,"he replyed."Thank you for your care of my little brother. But we must be leaving now,"he helped Inuyasha up.

"Come back and visit ok Inuyasha?"Kagome asked. He nodded.

"Good bye big brother see you later!"Souta called.

Inuyasha sighed. It had been a week since then and that wench was stuck in his head. Inuyasha heard a knock on his door, it was his father.

"Yeah dad?"

"Inuyasha what did you want to speak with me about?"his father asked.

"I met a girl who took care of me when I was hurt and now I can't stop thinking about her! What does it mean?"Inu looked at him hopeful.

"Inuyasha you're in love that's all nothing to worry about,"his father shook his head."Teenagers."

"Thats all! How can you say that! I've only met her once!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha your demon knows who it wants to mate! And sooner or later you'll see you do love this girl. I just hope you don't lose her because you over thought this,"after that he left.

Inuyasha sat down and sighed. It's not that he didn't belive his father or demon it's that he already knew. It was love at first sight but what did she think about him? Did she like him as a friend? Brother? Mate? He would never know unless he asked.

He suck out and went to Kagomes little hut in the forest. Kagome was out picking herbs when he found her.

"Inuyasha! Your back! That was fast Souta-"he cut her off kissing her. She was so surprised she didn't move. Inuaysha took it wrong and turned to leave but Kagome grabbed him.

"Inuyasha why did you do that?"he started to panic. Did she not like him?

"Im sorry I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I-I-"Kagome pulled him into another kiss. He was surprised but kissed back.

"Inuyasha,"she pulled away."Dont leave ever again, ok?"

"I promise."


End file.
